Starlight
by SendoErika
Summary: When stars shine, they entrance the people that stand under their light. Demons are no exception, and when Noblesse feels the need to express her feelings, there is the one who does not know what to feel. Cue Dreadlord and Chiliarch and even Erbluhen Emotion to try and help. Noblesse x Demonio
1. Chapter 1

**Just another stress relief from exams, I decide to write something...fluffy?  
Set in Moonlight Memories Universe, where Noblesse is bound to Demonio  
And pardon Chiliarch and Dreadlord for being as, well, straightforward as always  
**

* * *

 _What is she doing?_

 _Search me, if anything I would say she is...upset!_

 _Upset?! She, upset? Well even if she was, it's not the likes of us to be able to see the emotion on her face!_

 _Point taken, she masks her true emotions too well._

 _Then-_

"My dear, most respected Chiliarch and Dreadlord, it is my honour to have you spending precious time in the middle of a meeting to be discussing about your interpretations on my emotional health. Why, I did not know I am this privileged to believe my feelings are perhaps more important than determining the whereabouts of the Diabla."

Said terror lord and lady tensed at the incredibly calm flow of words that casually pointed to the fact that their contract was right now, being monitored by someone other than themselves. _But, how is that possible? I mean, the contract is a bond that allows communication only between the two souls! No one should-_

"Oh, but I suppose such small issues do not matter when _you_ out of all people, my counterpart another Luciela, cannot possibly sense how my words are dripping with sarcasm now? Hmm, isn't that right _Chiliarch_?"

The small girl seemed even smaller than before as she squirmed in her comfy chair, its cushioned velvet not feeling half as squishy as it had felt before. Her mouth opened a fraction before closing another quarter though no sound left dry lips. She repeated the motion again, looking too much like a goldfish in amidst unbreathable atmosphere that her companion let out a rather awkward cough to draw attention to him instead.

"Chili and I were just worried about you," Dreadlord began with a sincere frown masking his handsome face, though who was she to be fooled by an ex-assassin who, like her, sculpted emotion into a black box stashed deep inside her heart. "I know its hard running the Castle of Abbadon, but you should really get some rest. You look utterly terrible." An amused eyebrow from the mistress perched elegant as ever on her jeweled throne, then a quick jab in the shoulder and harsh hiss _"Ciel!"_ sent him feigning a small shrug, bowing his head with a smirk.

"No offense of course." He said coolly.

Noblesse remained unfazed, hands curving in an elegant arc to serve as support for her chin, she merely lifted the edges of her supple lips. A bewitching smile, an almost unnoticable lowering of procelaim eyelids like a silent invitation, a mask she had learned to craft all too well. Oh Dreadlord, so different to her own composed Royal Guard, so different to. nevermind. If you would like to play, she thought darkly, then so be it.

"Is that so? Enlighten me."

It was no longer the usual carefully controlled request with a layered respect she held for thinking Chiliarch and Dreadlord as equals. That wouldn't do, the other demon generals would shake their heads, for showing respect to them would mean that they took reign too, deeming Noblesse as an unworthy monarch who needed guidance. Nevertheless, she always wove request and respect together combined with command in a manner that allowed the rest to "hear" a demand, while the two intended caught hint that it was a gentle plea. No, he shuddered internally, the wave of unperturbed authority that rolled off the Queen now was too even, a deadly calm right before the storm. This was the tone she used as a threat whenever Scar started to rant on about how he should have destroyed Lanox.

Trying to mask his sudden tension, Dreadlord mimicked her casual attire, leaning back in his chair with feet finding refuge on the polished dining table, his hands clasping behind his head, he said as a matter of fact "Your Demon Instincts are rather narrow, if I may say so myself, and can you even try to be present?" Now even Noblesse of all patience could not receive this silent jab without a retaliation. Him? Out of all people, telling her that her Instincts were _weak?_ When he himself, only half a demon, could not even maintain it continuously for a week? True they may be more developed than Royal Guard's, but that still does not put him in any place higher than that! A tirade of curses were already on their way to her tightly pursed mouth, it took quite a ridiculous amount of effort to push it all back down because _Noblesse_ , _cursing? Swearing? Impossible!_

Damn Dreadlord and his smirk, her inner self continued to say however, catching sight of that irritating arrogance that sent her anger flaring. Damn how much he looked like... _him_.

"And-"

"And, Dreadlord was merely commenting on how you should save your energy and leave the trouble of protection to us instead!"

Chiliarch chirped shrilly before her partner could continue, shooting him a small frown. He morphed his face into a serious apologetic mask, though she easily saw past her facade the ever present annoying _annoying_ smirk. No doubt his master saw it too, because her own counterpart must have kicked him under the chair and dear El was that grimace of pain so so worth it.

"I appreciate your thoughts Chiliarch, _Dreadlord."_ A light incline of her head to the girl, not so much for the man. "But I am fine thank you. I was merely searching around the Castle that was all."

"Ah...I see. But Noblesse, really, I think, you know, you should, ah..stop.." Her fingers overlapped on her pale thighs before clenching into fists, mouth opening and closing like a deprived goldfish once more.

"Is there any reason the Chilliarch should fear what she says here?" Come on, you are a Luciela too! Just spit it out!

"Of course not!" She assured quickly. "It's just...you..might...you know, want to...like.."

Noblesse started looking at her fingers, dusting off a few patches of her exquisite blue and white dress, anything to wile away the time the terror lady took for composing herself. She carefully settled back into her chair, the bobbing of her field of view up and down from levitating slightly taxing.

"So..what I want to say is..ah..ummm..."

"Oh drop the pretense you two! There is _no one_ here apart from you and me and that pathetic excuse of a Noblesse! Just spit it out!" Came the exasperated outburst of a certain neglected servant.

There was a sharp intake of breath at this point as he finally, finally crossed the line.

"How dare you!" Noblesse thundered, springing up from her seat, blue shoes hitting the marble floor with a clack.

But to her surprise, both Chiliarch and the infidel looked anything _but_ intimidated. In fact, they had this wide grin across their features that had the noble wondering about what on Elrios could be so amusing?

Chiliarch, taking cue finally spoke out her second full sentence since the beginning of this meeting.

"Noblesse," she cleared her throat in a professional manner "You should really take a break."

"And why is that?" She spat, damn the elegance, the inner her cheered loudly.

"You didn't have enough energy to even maintain your body 10 seconds before!"

Noblesse was taken aback, what did she mean? She bowed her neck slightly downwards, and sure enough her feet were there, and so was the bow tied neatly at her chest. But her field of vision was no longer floating...

Wait...

"You were in your astral form this whole time!"

 _"Can you even try to be present?"_ Dreadlord had said. Her gaze had been blobbing upwards and downwards not because she was levitating, but because...

"I've been..floating in my astral form...?"

"Oh, did you see her face!" The man servant snickered.

The astral form was when one settled in on the contract, usually used when one was feeling tired and borrowed the other half's energy. During this time they would exist as a hovering star, with no real form as such, though to themselves, it would look as if they still had their physical features. It is invisible to all others apart from the other soul to which one is bonded to, the duo opposite her now must have not seen her, but _heard_ her calm good morning when they entered the hall. No wonder they took so long to look at her. The outbreak from her right now must have sent her senses flaring into action, finally taking the energy to appear on the throne, to which she thought she had been quite comfortably perched on top of.

"I apologise." She said hastily, settling down in said chair again.

Chiliarch waved the apology away, looking at her with wide sincere eyes again. "What's wrong Noblesse, you know you can talk to me."

The terror lady watched her counterpart remain idle and silent, not breathing out a single word, the faint tinge on her cheeks the only sign that she was flustered. It was not really hard to guess what exactly happened however, because it was a wonder that when she and Dreadlord set foot into the hall without his counterpart greeting them. Royal Guard of course was still elsewhere she wouldn't say, that only left...

This definitely had something to do with Demonio.

* * *

It was a chaste brushing of lips- concealed from the rest of the Castle from one of the gigantic flowers of the Garden of Haures- but Demonio had recoiled instantly from the touch, a clawed hand swinging blindly until they were met with frail cheeks that splattered red on the dark purple flowers. Noblesse looked far more deeply wounded than the small scratch on her flawless face, which was already stitching itself back together under the pale blue glow. There was a sadness and apology swirling around the white orbs, a incredible mixture of emotions that he simply could not comprehend and shunned away from. His Demon Instincts snarled at him to run, get away from this act of intimacy, while his heart sang a different tune, too complex for him to understand.

So, he turned away, face impassive despite the pounding of a heart he had thought discarded long ago, leaving Lu to wallow in guilt.

Uncertainly, questioning, despairingly.

For days he avoided her, finding refuge in another dimension she would never think of searching. The Angel had opened his door with a great smile on his face, barely faltering when the Demon shunned away from his holy light.

"Demonio, what brings you here today?" Erbluhen Emotion asks soothingly, placing an intricate teacup in front of him, mindful not to touch the polar opposite dark energy in amidst the blinding pillars, awaiting the presence of Lu who surprisingly seemed to be absent. He seemed nervous at first, though Ain had never registered that he _could_ show emotion, taking a sip of tea before drawing the dark mouthguard further upwards. Before its disappearance behind the cloth, the Angel catches sight of raw, chapped lips, and he wonders whether he had inflicted them himself as the cracks resembled a bit too much his own claws. Demonio takes a moment to compose himself, letting long white bangs cover his similarly coloured face. Ain however, as observant of emotions as always manages to see a faint red hue that lingered on his cheeks.

"I feel..." The Demon pauses, searching for the right word to describe, failing miserably as he came to the cold realisation that he simply had no name for these, _sensations_ swirling around his heart. He places his palm on the cross-shaped symbol etched into his chest. The truth was that he did not know _what_ to feel. There was so much to say and at the same time nothing to be said, Noblesse's rash actions had spoken volumes in this unfamiliar silence, and Demonio was not sure he was ready to understand. He had clawed at his own lips until they bled, willing away the warmth and foreign tingle of contact that caressed the supple skin against his will, as persistent as the sanity that she had pushed back at bay. Though as confusing as it was, the sensation seemed so _right_ in its intensity that he began to crave it as it faded with the drops of blood that fell on the floor.

It grew more and more faint until it scarcely remained at all.

Erbluhen listens with patience, a thoughtful expression etched into the crevices and curves of his face, before smoothening out into a smile of comprehension. You had to give him credit as Demonio's jabs in the air here and there accompanied with incoherent mumbling in his baritone really was hard to understand. He also explained to Ain, with deepened shades of crimson that had the Angel wondering _was Demonio blushing?!_ that he still felt something he could not describe.

It is now that Ain pushes on his spectacles, clearing his throat before explaining to the poor emotionally inexperienced man.

"What you are feeling here," he says, fingertips just before his heart and Demonio winces slightly from the proximity, "is _want_."

From what Ain could gather, Demonio wanted it as stubbornly as a child yearned his mother's praise and touch, regardless of consequence or how stupidly unfathomable it seemed. It was necessary. It was vital.

He nods, formulating the information into his mind for future reference, then he asks the question that has bugged him ever since the encounter.

"What do I do to show that I..." He pauses, unable to continue.

"Feel the same?"

He nods eagerly.

Ain smiles, already standing up and leading him to the door.

"I think you know the answer already."

* * *

So he went to Noblesse, expressionless as ever, and spoke not a single word as he sealed their mouths together, tongue tracing the Queen's astonished, parted lips. In that instant, everything was good, everything seemed right where it needed to be. As if the whole barricade of insanity had never been present, as if Elrios was rejoicing their reunion where they stood, panting and desperate as lips and tongues explored in a haze of kiss-sweetened breath. They parted in a flurry of sighs, Demonio's face still shimmering red, their foreheads finally coming to rest gently together, eyes closed as if both had at last dumped all their doubts away.

"You don't, uh, hate me for what I did?" Noblesse asks quietly after a while, blue light dancing on her companion's lips.

Demonio raises his gaze, half normal half darkness, finally meeting the pure white warmth in his mistress's hopeful eyes.

"No. I never could."

* * *

 **Perhaps soon Demonio would learn that this feeling is perhaps what we would call love.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review and tell me what you think OwO/**

 **Sendo Erika 20.10.17**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you see that! Did you see that! Did you see what they did!"

"Yes I saw, Lu." He says patiently.

While most would think that perhaps Dreadlord was tease the two standing in the Garden of Haures for what they did, but in truth he couldn't help but feel delighted that the two had finally acknowledged what they felt.

"Ciel~"

Oh dear, he didn't like that tone.

"Can we do that too? That looks fun!" Chiliarch runs around him like a child overwhelmed by candy.

"No."

"Please~~~"

"No."

"Pretty please, with phorus on top?"

"NO!"

Then came the scrambling, and the _clack_ of heels on marble.

Then the quiet murmur of "Shadow Bolt".

Never had Dreadlord run so fast in his life, and poor Chiliarch was so so confused.


End file.
